villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bass
Bass (or also known as Forte in the Japanese version) is a recurring villain from the Mega Man franchise. Created by Dr. Wily to be a superior Robot Master in the same vein of design as Mega Man, Bass will do anything to complete his programmed objective — unfortunately for Dr. Wily, this includes terminating any other robots that threaten to accomplish his goal before him. History After being defeated so many times by Mega Man, Dr. Wily studied Mega Man's blueprints, in hopes of creating a similar robot. During his research, he accidentally developed a powerful energy source that he called “Bassnium”. With this new energy, he was able to create Bass. Believing that someday he might get arrested, Wily programmed Bass and other robots to look for him in case he went missing for too long. After Wily remains in jail for three months, Bass wakes up and starts looking for Wily, releasing him from the prison with little effort. As Megaman gives chase to Wily, he meets with Bass, and the two have a brief fight. Bass deceives Mega Man, making him believe he was an ally. Later on, Mega Man finds Bass again, seemingly wounded. Mega Man invites him to go to Dr. Light's lab for repairs. Once in the lab, Dr. Light repairs him and makes some enhancements on him. As a way of thanks, Bass blows up the lab, revealing his true intentions. Wily mocks Mega Man for being too naive, since Bass was his creation all along. Mega Man goes after Wily in his new Skull Castle, finding Bass again. Mega Man defeats him, but he simply retreats. He finds Bass once again, but this time Bass fuses with his pet robot Treble, so Mega Man fuses with Rush for an even fight, defeating Bass once again. Later on, after Mega Man defeats Dr. Wily, Bass appears and rescues Wily. Bass starts distrusting Wily, rebelling against him and deciding to defeat Mega Man by himself. Although he had many attempts, he never managed to defeat Megaman. Wily then starts doubting Bass's abilities, so he creates a powerful robot named King in order to test Bass. However, King rebels against him, starting a war of his own. Disgusted, Bass goes after King just to prove himself, getting really mad when he discovers that it was Wily who created King. He goes after Wily and defeats him, so Wily reveals his plans, also revealing that he had a plan for a new King. But, before he had a chance to show him, Protoman appears and destroys the computer with the plans. Wily demands that Bass attacks Proto Man, but he refuses to obey, saying that he doesn't take orders from anyone. Cameo Bass' blueprints can be seen in the game of Mega Man 9. Downloadable Like Proto Man in Mega Man 9, you can download Bass for 200 Wii Points, along with Treble for Mega Man 10. When both of these games were re-released as part of Mega Man Legacy Collection 2, all the former DLC can be unlocked by completing the game once or through a secret code at the title screen for either game. ''Super Smash Bros. Bass appears in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a trophy alongside Treble. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Bass appears during Mega Man's Final Smash Mega Legends to aid the Mega Mans in shooting a massive energy beam with Proto Man. He also appears as a primary attack type spirit that is fought in a Stamina mode spirit battle on the Battlefield form of Wily Castle against Mega Man and a metal Duck Hunt with increased powers to their shooting items. Gallery Images SFXACForte.png Videos Mega Man 8 Vs. Bass Trivia *Bass shares many similarities with Shadow the Hedgehog: **Both of them are associated with the colors white and black. **Both of them have allies that work with friendship and defeat alien symbiotes. **Both of them are up against a threat which is their parent who uses aliens for their bidding and emotionally and physically abuses them. Dr. Wily for Bass while Black Doom for Shadow. **Both of them are related to a character wearing blue and white. Bass have Mega Man while Shadow have Sonic. **Both of them are delinquents. See also *Bass in Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Nemesis Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Twin/Clone Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Manga Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Male